pinocchiofandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Pinocchio Wiki Is about a living puppet who had so many adventures and wanted to become a real boy. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Characters *'Pinocchio' *'Mister Geppetto': Geppetto is an elderly, impoverished woodcarver and the creator (and thus father) of Pinocchio. He wears a yellow wig that looks like cornmeal mush (or polendina), and subsequently the children of the neighborhood (as well as some of the adults) call him "Polendina", which greatly annoys him. "Geppetto" is a nickname for Giuseppe. *'Mister Antonio': (anˈtɔːnjo in Italian, /ɑːnˈtoʊnjoʊ/ ân·tō′·nyō in English; Mastro Antonio): Antonio is an elderly carpenter. He finds the log that eventually becomes Pinocchio, planning to make it into a table leg until it cries out "Please be careful!" The children call Antonio "Mastro Cherry" because of his red nose. *'The Talking Cricket': (il Grillo parlante): the Talking Cricket is a cricket whom Pinocchio kills after it tries to give him some advice. The cricket comes back as a ghost to continue advising the marionette. *'Mangiafuoco': (mandʒaˈfwɔːko in Italian, /ˌmɑːndʒəˈfwoʊkoʊ/ mân′·jə·fwō′·kō in English; literally "Fire-Eater"): Mangiafuoco is the wealthy director of the Great Marionette Theatre. He has red eyes and a black beard which reaches to the floor, and his mouth is "as wide as an oven with teeth like yellow fangs". Despite his appearances, however, Mangiafuoco (which the story says is his given name) is not evil. *'Harlequin': (Arlecchino), Punch (Pulcinella), and Signora Rosaura: Harlequin, Punch, and Signora Rosaura are puppets at the Theatre who embrace Pinocchio as their brother. *'The Innkeeper': (l'Oste): an innkeeper who is in league with Fox and Cat, and tricks Pinocchio into an ambush. *'The Fairy with Turquoise Hair': (la Fata dai Capelli turchini): the turquoise fairy is the spirit of the forest who rescues Pinocchio and adopts him first as her brother, then as her son. *'The Owl' (la Civetta) and the Crow (la Cornacchia): two famous doctors who diagnose Pinocchio. *'The Judge': (il Giudice): the gorilla judge of Catchfool. *'The Farmer': (il Contadino): a farmer whose chickens are plagued by weasel attacks. *'Melampo': a watchdog. *'The Green Fisherman': (Il Pescatore Verde): a green skinned ogre who catches Pinocchio in his fishing net and attempts to eat him *'Romeo': (roˈmɛːo in Italian, /ˈroʊmi.oʊ/ rō′·mē·ō in English)/"Lampwick" or "Candlewick" (Lucignolo): a tall, thin boy (like a wick) who is Pinocchio's best friend and a trouble-maker. *'The Little Man': (l'Omino): the owner of Toy Country. *'The Manager': (il Direttore): the ringmaster of a circus. *'The Tunny Fish': (il Tonno): a tuna fish as "large as a two-year-old horse" who has been swallowed by the Terrible Dogfish. *'Giangio' (ˈdʒandʒo in Italian; /ˈdʒɑːndʒoʊ/ jân′·jō in English): the farmer who buys Romeo as a donkey. Villains *'The Fox and the Cat': (la Volpe ed il Gatto): Greedy animals pretending to be lame and blind respectively, the pair lead Pinocchio astray, rob him, and eventually try to hang him. *'The Serpent': (il Serpente): an enormous snake with a smoking tail. *'The Master': (il Padrone): a man who wants to make Pinocchio's hide into a drum. *'The Terrible Dogfish': (Il Terribile Pescecane): a mile-long, five-story-high fish; pescecane, while literally meaning "dog fish", generally means "shark" in Italian *Alidoro (del can mastino) (aliˈdɔːro in Italian, /ˌɑːliˈdɒroʊ/ â′·lē·dŏr′·ō in English): the old mastiff of a carabineer. Films and Televisions *Pinocchio (1940 film), Walt Disney animated movie *Pinocchio (1957 TV-musical), live television musical adaptation starring Mickey Rooney. *The New Adventures of Pinocchio, a 1960's animated stop motion series produced by Rankin-Bass. *Pinocchio (1968 film), Hallmark Hall of Fame special on NBC *Pinocchio (1972 film) *Pinocchio (1976 TV-musical), live television musical adaptation starring Sandy Duncan and Danny Kaye *The Adventures of Piccolino, anime series from 1976, made by Nippon Animation *Pinocchio (1978 television series), a BBC four-part television series produced and directed by Barry Letts *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987 film), animated film from Filmation *964 Pinocchio, a 1991 Japanese cyberpunk film by Shozin Fukui *Pinocchio (1993 film), animated film from Golden Films, produced by Diane Eskenazi *"The Adventures of Pinocchio", 1996 live-action film *Pinocchio's Revenge, 1996 horror film *Geppetto (TV musical), 2000 T.V. Musical Starring Drew Carey and Seth Adkins *Pinocchio (2002 film), live-action directed by and starring Roberto Benigni *Pinocchio 3000, a 2004 Canadian computer-animated film *Pinocchio (2008 film), starring Robbie Kay Bob Hoskins and Thomas Sangster Stage *Pinocchio (1938 musical), a Broadway musical *Pinocchio (1996 musical), a Seattle musical by Chad Henry and Stevie Kallos *Pinocchio (2003 musical), a 2003 Italian musical with music by Pooh Other *Pinocchio (Fables), a character from the Fables comic book series *Pinocchio (Shrek), a character from Shrek series *Pinocchio/August W. Booth, a character in the U.S. TV series Once Upon a Time *Mike Pinocchio, a character from the TV series Harsh Realm *Pinocchio (album), an album by girl group *Pinocchio illusion, a perceptual illusion *12927 Pinocchio, asteroid *Pin-Occhio, an Italian electronic band *"Pinocchio" (song), a 1993 song by Pin-Occhio *"Pinocchio", a song by Manu Chao from the album Radio Bemba Sound System *"Pinocchio", a song by Miles Davis from his album Nefertiti. *"Pinocchio", an assassin in the service of the terrorist group Five Republics Faction, in the Gunslinger Girl manga and anime Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse